Singed
Summary Singed is a deranged chemist from Zaun who is as brilliant as he is amoral. A child prodigy, he taught himself the ways of chem-tech and biological experimentation, constantly testing the boundaries of conventional science. For over a century he has continued to refine his art, having extended the natural span of his life through a mix of volatile chemicals and extensive self-performed surgery. He lets nothing – not morality, and certainly not other people – come between him and the knowledge he seeks. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Singed, the Mad Chemist Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Over 100 years old Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (His "Biochemical Terror" can drive others insane), Fire Manipulation (Has a chemical poison that ignites on contact and is potent enough to burn through steel), Acid Manipulation (Has a poison with acidic properties), Corruption (Has a poison that was able to corrupt part of the magic of Ionia), Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his capabilities with his Insanity Potion), Longevity, Resistance to poisons Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on par with Garen and similarly powerful champions) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Warwick) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can throw champions as heavy as Malphite and Nautilus over his head, should be comparable to Poppy) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with his Poison Trail, and much further with his Biochemical Terror Standard Equipment: His shield, and an assortment of poisons and other chemicals. Intelligence: Genius. Singed is a brilliant chemist and scientist who has spent his abnormally long lifespan perfecting his art and modifying his own body to transcend the normal limitations of the human body. He constantly tests the boundaries of conventional chemistry and was a master of science and hextech engineering even as a child. He was the one who transformed Warwick into the beast he is today through extensive research, experimentation, and exposure to powerful chemicals, working on a trial and error basis to create the Uncaged Wrath of Zaun. Weaknesses: None notble Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'Noxious Slipstream:' Singed's current passive, which allows him to draft off of nearby champions as he runs past, boosting his speed. *'Poison Trail:' When toggled, Singed leaves a cloud of lingering poison behind him as he runs, poisoning and damaging those who are caught within this trail. *'Mega Adhesive:' Singed throws a vial of a potent adhesive on the ground, which splashes over the earth to create a mass of sticky ground that will slow and ground opponents who try to walk through it. *'Fling:' Singed shoves his shield underneath his opponent and uses it to fling them up and above him, causing them to land behind him. *'Insanity Potion:' Singed drinks a potent brew of chemicals that boosts his magical power, durability, speed, and health / mana regeneration for around 25 seconds, making him much more dangerous, with his speed becoming so great that there are few champions who can catch him. *'Biochemical Terror:' An extremely potent chemical weapon that Singed created and supplied to Noxus during their war on Ionia. This toxic weapon was used on Master Yi's village, and the remains of said village were so horrific that it remains a festering scar on Ionian history. Those who somehow survived the poisonous concoction had their minds twisted beyond repair. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Alchemists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Scientists Category:Shield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Acid Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7